Trapped
by Ejes
Summary: Elle était seule. Dans le noir. Elle avait froid. Et peur. "Ils vont venir me sauver !" "Il va venir me sauver..." Les pensées d'Himeko alors qu'elle s'est faite enlever. La honte, la peur, mais aussi l'espoir, et enfin la lumière... Oneshot, BossunxHimeko, même si ce n'est pas trop le pilier de l'histoire.


_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà enfin, après un moment d'absence. Je me mets au fandom SD après avoir découvert cette série (je ne sais même plus comment d'ailleurs), mais j'ai eu un énorme coup de coeur, et donc, me voilà 3_

_Je précise donc que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je m'excuse de torturer des êtres qui ne sont pas ma possession légitime ! Mais c'est pour apaiser le coeur des fangirls alors ça va~ Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'obscurité. Étouffante. Suffocante. Absolue.

Peut importait où pouvait se poser son regard. Du noir, partout. Pas le moindre contour de meuble, pas le moindre éclat de lumière, rien n'indiquant par où le secours viendrait.

Parce qu'il viendrait, le secours. Il venait toujours. C'était ridicule, non ? Totalement absurde.

Elle était une délinquante. Elle en avait tout. Les cheveux dorés, les sourcils épilés en une simple ligne, quelques discrètes cicatrices – oui, elle en avait bavé. Mais elle en avait fait baver deux fois plus. Et pourtant, si forte fut elle, elle finissait toujours par être en danger, par être celle qu'on devra sauver. La jouvencelle en détresse.

Elle fit claquer sa langue d'agacement. Sa fierté de délinquante en prenait un coup. Sa réputation entière en prenait un.

_Onihime_. La princesse démoniaque. L'origine de ce nom n'était que la contraction de son nom et de son prénom, et c'était un pur hasard s'il sonnait aussi bien. Elle avait appris à l'aimer. A en jouer. Puis à le cacher, à en avoir honte.

_J'ai besoin de cette incroyable force que tu as !_

Petit rire ironique. Elle était bien belle, cette incroyable force. Mais à quoi lui servait-elle ? Elle était tout juste bonne à se lamenter sur son sort, les poignets lacérés par une corde trop serrée, les pieds gelés en contact direct avec le sol.

Mais il viendrait. Il s'en fichait, lui, qu'elle soit faible. Quoiqu'il arrive, il remuerait ciel et terre pour elle. Pour eux.

Combien de fois s'était-elle répété ce discours ? Combien d'heures ? De jours ?

La raison pour laquelle elle était enfermée était des plus pathétiques. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tombait dans un piège aussi grossier. Une fille du lycée qui avait des ennuis à cause d'un groupe de garçons. Elle qui décidait d'y aller seule pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis aux deux autres. D'abord dominante du combat, elle s'épuisait, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ils avaient pris le dessus. Tabassée, seul son visage épargné pour qu'elle reste au goût de qui sait quel chef de bande, puis attachée et enfermée dans un hangar. Et oubliée, visiblement.

Peut-être n'avaient-ils même pas l'intention de la livrer à leur chef. Juste de la laisser pourrir ici. Ou... Elle ferma les yeux de dégoût, non que cela ne fit une grande différence, ou au contraire, venir la voir. Et s'amuser avec elle.

Mais ça n'arriverait pas.

_Mon héros était un personnage de dessin animé. Avec cet air ridicule...Ce chapeau rouge à cornes... Trempé de sueur, il apparut devant moi. Bien que je fus un démon, ce héros... était venu me sauver._

Et il viendrait, une fois encore. Il viendrait la sauver. Insouciant du danger qu'il pourrait courir, il la sauverait. Au nom de leur amitié. Et de cette chose plus forte encore qui les liait, même s'il était trop tôt pour qu'ils acceptent de lui donner un nom.

Elle avait froid. Sa chemise d'uniforme avait perdu des boutons lors de l'assaut elle était à présent bien trop ouverte, en laissait voir bien trop. Et surtout offrait bien trop de surface au vent glacé qui s'était engouffré par une ouverture invisible. Sa jupe était sale, du moins elle le supposait, mais n'avait pas subi trop de dégâts cela dit, une jupe d'uniforme n'avait jamais fait un grand rempart face au froid. Et enfin, ses chaussures avaient quitté ses pieds alors qu'elle se débattait, laissant apparaître des pieds nus, la journée ayant été trop chaude pour porter des chaussettes.

Elle avait froid. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait peur, aussi. Pas pour elle, mais pour eux. Pour lui.

Et puis, elle entendit des pas. Et elle sut. Tout était fini, on venait _s'occuper_ d'elle. Et elle eut enfin peur pour elle. Cette peur sourde qui se tapissait en elle, et qui sortit d'un coup. Prise d'un élan de panique, elle cria. Un mot. Un seul mot, celui qui résumait ses espoirs, son courage, ses rêves. Ce simple mot qui résumait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

-BOSSUN !

Une fenêtre qui avait du être condamnée vola en éclats. Ca avait certainement du prendre plus de temps, mais pour elle, cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Des planches de bois arrachées. Le verre qui explosa et se répandit partout. La silhouette qui se précipita. La deuxième silhouette, plus calme, qui ramassa les chaussures.

La première silhouette lui détacha les poignets avec un couteau de poche. Enleva en toute hâte sa veste. Lui couvrit les épaules avec.

Et soudain, la pression qui retombe. Les nerfs qui lâchent. Elle fondit en larmes, comme à chaque fois. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se jeter dans ses bras il l'enlaça bien avant, la serrant contre lui. Il tremblait, lui aussi. Elle comprit qu'il avait eu peur.

-Idiote ! Ne pars pas sans prévenir, comme ça ! On a juste cru que tu ne venais pas au club mardi soir, et hier matin, en ne te voyant pas en cours, on s'est renseignés et personne ne savait où tu étais ! Tu as une idée de la frayeur qu'on a pu avoir ?

Sa voix se cassa. Il pleurait probablement, à en juger par les mouvements de son corps, mais elle ne le voyait pas, sa tête enfouie dans le t-shirt de son sauveur.

-Et puis hier soir, commença une voix métallique, informatique, Nakatani de la classe A est venue nous dire qu'elle était inquiète parce que tu avais eu l'air remontée après qu'elle t'ait parlé d'un souci avec son ex-petit ami. Faire le rapprochement avec la situation de la dernière fois n'a pas été difficile, te localiser, par contre, l'a été.

L'étreinte se resserra. _Il_ enchaîna après une grande respiration.

-Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps... Ça fait 24 heures qu'on fouille tous les lieux que ces mecs étaient susceptibles d'utiliser... Tu as passé deux jours enfermée ici... Ils... Ils n'ont...

-Ils m'ont simplement enfermée ici. Rien de plus.

Soupir de soulagement. Elle le sentit se détendre un peu. Mais elle refusait toujours de le lâcher, et la réciproque semblait tout aussi vraie.

-Les gars...

-Oui ?

-Désolée... Je finis toujours par me mettre en danger de manière stupide et vous devez venir me sauver... Pardon, tu m'as recrutée pour ma force et je n'attire que des ennuis.

Il la relâcha légèrement, et elle leva la tête. Malgré ses yeux rougis et gonflés, il lui fit un grand sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, si tu as des ennuis, nous viendrons toujours te sauver ! Parce que nous sommes le Sket Dan !

Et, d'une voix plus basse :

-Et parce que je ne laisserai plus jamais personne lever la main sur toi, Himeko.

* * *

_Vous savez le plus triste de cette histoire ? C'est que Himeko se force à penser à Switch (quand elle dit "eux"), mais en réalité, elle hurle le nom de Bossun, elle l'appelle son sauveur, et Switch est un peu le figurant de l'histoire. Et pourtant, c'est un peu ce qu'il se passe dans l'anime et le manga, Switch passant au second plan volontairement pour les laisser évoluer... Je suis sûre que ça l'amuse, en fait !_

_En tout cas, un commentaire de votre part serait très gentil. Vous avez aimé, pas aimé ? Dites moi pourquoi ! Et si vous souhaitez que j'écrive quelque chose de particulier (rien de trop long, pas plus de 3 chapitres) sur Sket Dance ou un autre des univers sur lesquels j'ai déjà écrit, laissez une review me donnant votre idée, je serais ravie d'y accéder !_

_Sur ce~_


End file.
